(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, and more specifically to an electrophotographic photoreceptor containing a novel azo compound as a charge-generating material in a photosensitive layer on an electrically-conductive base.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Inorganic photosensitive materials such as selenium, cadmium sulfide and zinc oxide have heretofore been used widely as photosensitive materials for electrophotographic photoreceptors. However, photoreceptors using these photosensitive materials cannot fully satisfy properties required as electrophotographic photoreceptors such as sensitivity, light stability, moistureproofness and durability. For example, photoreceptors making use of selenium-base materials have excellent sensitivity. They are however accompanied by many drawbacks on the other hand. For example, they are prone to crystallization under heat or by adhesion of smear, so that their characteristic properties as photoreceptors tend to deteriorate. They are fabricated by vacuum evaporation and their fabrication costs are hence high. Due to lack of flexibility, it is difficult to form them into belt-like configurations. Photoreceptors making use of CdS-base materials have problems in moistureproofness and durability, whereas zinc oxide photoreceptors are insufficient in durability.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of photoreceptors which use such inorganic photosensitive materials, various photoreceptors making use of organic photosensitive materials have been studied.
As organic photosensitive materials which have already found some commercial utility, there are known, for example, photosensitive materials making combined use of 2,4,7-trinitro-9-fluorenone and poly-N-vinyl-carbazole. However, photoreceptors using the above photosensitive materials have low sensitivity and their durability is also not satisfactory.
Among photoreceptors developed to improve the above-mentioned drawbacks, photoreceptors each of which comprises a charge-generating layer and a charge-transporting layer having respective alotted functions (hereinafter called "function-separated photoreceptors") have drawn attention in recent years. In such a function-separated photoreceptor, materials having the above functions separately can be chosen from a wide range of materials and can then be used in combination. It is thus possible to fabricate a high-sensitivity and high-durability photoreceptor. As charge-generating materials useful in such function-separated photoreceptors, many materials have been reported. Of these, photoreceptors making use of organic dyes or organic pigments as charge-generating materials have attracted particular attention in recent years. There have been reported, for example, photoreceptors using bisazo pigments having the styryl stilbene skeleton (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 133445/1978), photoreceptors using bisazo pigments having the carbazole skeleton (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 95033/1978), photoreceptors using trisazo pigments having the triphenylamine skeleton (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 132347/1978), photoreceptors using bisazo pigments having the distyryl carbazole skeleton (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 14967/1979), photoreceptors using bisazo pigments having the bisstilbene skeleton (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 17733/1979), etc. These electrophotographic receptors cannot however fully satisfy the performance requirements. It has hence been desired to develop still better photoreceptors.